This invention relates to a deal drawer apparatus. Specifically this invention relates to a deal drawer apparatus that extends through a wall and which enables transactions to be conducted between a customer and a service provider.
Deal drawers are known in the prior art. Deal drawers can be used in customer service environments to carry out transactions between a transaction service provider and a customer. Deal drawers have been used in drive-through banking applications, gas station applications, payroll window applications, drug store applications and other transaction environments.
Deal drawers are often used in transaction environments where it is desirable to separate the transaction service provider from the customer. This may be desirable for example in situations where the customer is located in an outdoor environment and the service provider is located indoors. The use of the deal drawer enables a customer and the service provider to exchange items such as cash or paperwork while maintaining the separation of the interior environment where the service provider is located, and the exterior environment of the customer. In other transaction environments deal drawers may be used primarily to segregate the service provider and the customers for security reasons. In some cases the customer and the service provider may view each other through a window or other opening that is configured to reduce the risk that the service provider may be threatened by a weapon. The use of the deal drawer enables the service provider and the customer to exchange items while reducing the risk that a person with access to the customer station may threaten the service provider with a weapon.
While deal drawers are useful in a variety of transaction environments, there is still room for improvements that are not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example it may be desirable to make the overall structure of a deal drawer mechanism more compact. It may also be desirable to provide for relatively greater travel of the drawer mechanism toward the customer so that it is easier for a customer to place items into and remove items from the deal drawer. It may also be desirable to make a deal drawer that is more economical or secure. It may be desirable to provide a deal drawer mechanism that cannot have the drawer moved when a service provider may be accessing the drawer.
It may also be desirable to provide a deal drawer with an automated drive system so that a service provider need not exert manual efforts to open and close a deal drawer. In such an automated deal drawer system it may also be desirable to provide systems that minimize the damage that might occur from the deal drawer bumping into a customer or their vehicle.
Deal drawers can also become broken or damaged. For example if a deal drawer has an automated drive that malfunctions, the service provider may be unable to carry out transactions through the deal drawer until it is fixed. Alternatively customers may inadvertently damage a deal drawer by driving into it or by attempting to improperly place an article within it. In these cases it may be desirable to reduce the period of inoperability and the need for time consuming repairs.
Thus there exists a need for a deal drawer which has one or more improved properties of operation, security, repairability and economy.
It is an object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that has an improved drive system.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that may be moved either mechanically or manually.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus with a mechanical drive that provides controlled acceleration and force.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that is relatively compact.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that is relatively easy to install in various environments.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that is relatively easy to repair and replace.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus for which the deal drawer mechanism may be readily removed from and installed in a housing.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus which reduces the risk of movement of the drawer at times when the drawer is being accessed.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that provides increased security for the service provider.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that is economical to manufacture and operate.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a deal drawer apparatus that may be used in numerous types of transaction environments.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide methods for operation, installation and use of a deal drawer apparatus.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by a deal drawer apparatus. The deal drawer apparatus is mounted through an opening in a wall which divides a customer side from a service provider side. The apparatus includes a housing which extends through the wall. The housing includes a fascia portion accessible from the customer side, which fascia has an opening. A door is movable to open and close the opening.
The housing further includes an inner opening on the service provider side. An assembly is removably mounted in the housing. In the exemplary embodiment the assembly is movably mounted in the housing by moving it generally horizontally through the opening. The exemplary form of the invention further includes a positioning feature which enables the assembly to be readily aligned and releasibly secured in an operative position in the housing.
The assembly further includes a drawer which is movably mounted in supporting connection with the assembly. The assembly may further include a mechanical drive. The mechanical drive is connected to the drawer through a releasible connector. The releasible connector may be relatively readily disconnected from the mechanical drive so that a service provider may move the drawer manually. The drive further includes a force limiting device which is operative to limit the amount of force applied by the drive to move the drawer.
The exemplary embodiment further includes a movable panel in supporting connection with the housing. The panel is positioned in overlying relation of an interior area of the drawer when the drawer is in a retracted position. When the panel is moved to an access position, the service provider is enabled to put items in or take items out of the interior area of the drawer. The panel is in operative connection with an interlock. The interlock holds the panel in a non-access position until the drawer moves to a position so that the interior area underlies the panel. When the drawer is moved to this position, the panel is enabled to open. Thereafter when the service provider closes the panel, the panel remains held in the non-access position by the interlock until the drawer is again moved toward the customer and subsequently retracted.
The exemplary embodiment further includes a latch for holding the fascia door in a locked position when the drawer is retracted within the housing. When the drawer is moved from the retracted position to a position extending outward from the housing, the latch is opened and the door is enabled to be opened. In the exemplary embodiment, the latch is unlatched and the fascia door is moved responsive to movement of the drawer.
In the exemplary embodiment the assembly further includes a control panel which includes at least one actuatable control device. A service provider operates the control device to control the mechanical drive. The control panel closes the inner opening of the housing when the assembly is in the operative position. The exemplary embodiment further includes a controller for controlling the operation of the mechanical drive and the other components of the deal drawer apparatus in response to inputs from the operator.
Alternative exemplary embodiments may include only manual or mechanical drive capabilities. Alternative exemplary embodiments may also include an interlock so as to prevent movement of the drawer when the movable access panel is in the access position in which a service provider is enabled to place items into or remove items from the drawer. Further alternative exemplary embodiments may include an access panel comprised of multiple panel members which extend and retract in a telescoping or folding relation so as to achieve greater access to the drawer while reducing the overall size of the housing. Numerous features and relationships that may be found in other alternative embodiments are described herein.